Max the Bat
by crying rain drop
Summary: I ran into the woods. My wings had hurt too much from flying. I don’t know what had just happened. One moment we were all friends, the next, enemies. Me, Sonic, and Knuckles had been running for days. Shadow, Amy, and Tails were running after us. I was


Max

I ran into the woods. My wings had hurt too much from flying. I don't know what had just happened. One moment we were all friends, the next, enemies. Me, Sonic, and Knuckles had been running for days. Shadow, Amy, and Tails were running after us.

I was scared; I didn't know what to do. We had just beat Eggman, well, I had just beat Eggman. I told Tails, Amy, and Shadow good back up work, and they went crazy.

It happened so fast I didn't know what to think. Sonic and Knuckles had to run and defend me. It's not my fault I was new to the team, and I didn't know their tempers.

Oh, well, let me start from the beginning. I'm Max. It's a weird name for a girl, but I like it. I am bat, a white bat, and I'm 13 years old. I am different than my cousin, Rouge. I'd rather do good, than evil. I am a bat, with an aero as my weapon. I wear a black dress, and black converses. I have a black bow on my head; I also have ice blue eyes.

I met the others one day when I was running from home. I had a hard life back home. Mom had just died, and my dad was going to die soon. My brother had just gone off to start a new life, away from the country, he went to find job in the city.

My life was bound to end up working on the farm by myself, well; I do have my older sister, Julissa. She can be really annoying, but she loves to work on the farm, unlike me. We are to different people. Much, different we are. She is a girly bat, I'm not. Before I took off I took my mother's bow-and-areo's, they were purple.

I ran away because of my mother and father, like I told you. I had been flying for a few days. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. I soon I found myself going lower, and lower to the ground. I felt the ground with my feet. I then decided to walk.

Days, after that, I couldn't go any farther. I collapsed in the middle of the country side. I closed my eyes, and I had faded.

I woke up; I saw a blue hedgehog standing over me, with a pink one nearby. I looked around. There was a red echidna glaring at me. A fox running to me with something in his hand.

"Who, who are you?" I asked, scared to say anything else.  
"I'm, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. There is another member of our group, but he will be back soon, he went off somewhere. Well, who are you?"The strange Hedgehog asked.

"Well, I'm Max, Max the bat. Why am I here?" I asked again, I wasn't as nervous as last time.

"Well, I found you by the road. I thought you were dead, but I saw you were breathing, so I brought you to the cave that we all live in." Sonic explained.

I was in shock. I was very tired, I was also dizzy. I saw the room start to spin, but it soon stopped when the fox came through water onto my face. I woke up, and I drank what was left in the bowl. I looked at my reflection. I looked like a mud hole. I needed to clean up. I tried to move my wings, but they were to sore. I lied back down.

"Are you okay?" The little fox asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all. I do need to wash up though." I said looking at my dirty body. I saw that my black dress was hanging up; I was wearing a girly pink dress.

"I decided that your dress needed to be cleaned, so I washed it for you. That's my dress, I hope that its not to girly for you." Amy said.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to go and wash up. I feel dirty. Is there a stream nearby?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, there's one right through that cave hole. You can go in there." The fox said he then ran out of the cave.

I got up slowly. I was still tired and shaky. I walked slowly to the cave. I saw that they had made the cave into house. There a blue door, a pink door, an orange one, a bright red, one was a creamy colored one too, and a black one with two dark red stripes. I looked the other way and I saw a kitchen. I kept walking, and I had it to the little cave. I saw it was a hot spring.

I tried to fly a little. I got a little of the ground, but not much. I lowered myself into it. I was still in the dress. I was too tired to take it off. The warmth felt nice and warm. I started to think of my family. They didn't need me. I would stay here with Sonic, and Amy, and the other two.

I finished washing. I got out of the water. I had soaked Amy's dress with water. My dress should be dry by now. I walked out, and walked through the hallway. I heard the blue hedgehog arguing with a voice I haven't heard yet. I looked around the corner.

"Sonic, you idiot! Why did you bring her here!?" The black hedgehog asked.

"She was in trouble and she needed help. Did you want me just to let her die in the road?" Sonic said back.

"Yeah! That's what I did want you to do!" The black hedgehog said.

"Shadow! How could you say that?" Amy said.

"We can't have any more kids in danger. I mean, Tails is only ten and he's been near death many times! Amy, you are only twelve. You have gotten hurt many times too. Sonic, you are only fifteen, and what about Cream, she's only eight!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, Shadow, you're only sixteen. You just as old as we are." Tails said back.

"I am the oldest though!" Shadow said back getting ready to lung at Tails.

I ran out and jumped in front of Tails "That's enough! Look if I'm really that much trouble, I'll just leave besides, I was going to look for my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge, Rouge the bat, that's my cousin. She and my mom were sister." I explained to them.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said shouted, he then stood up out of his chair.

"Knuckles, relax." Sonic told him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Knuckles shouted back.

"Make me!" Sonic yelled back.

"Ugh! You boys fight like brothers!" Amy shouted then ran, and got between the two.

"Well, yeah, if I need to go I'll go." I said.

"Wait! Don't go, well not yet at least." Sonic said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Why don't you stay a little while longer, so you can gain some strength?" Sonic begged.

"Okay, I guess." I said, I took Sonics hand, and we looked into each other's eyes. It was love.

"Um, I'm just going to change into my dress, and then go get some fresh air." I then let go of Sonics' hand.

"Okay, you can stay in my room with me. I have extra bed that you can use."Amy said.

"Okay, well I'm going to change." I said again.

"Be quite, though Cream and Cheese are sleeping next door." Tails said.

"Tails, it's getting late, you should be getting to bed." Sonic told him.

Tails took a big yawn, "Yeah, you're right; well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sonic." Tails then walked out of the room, and into his room.

"Well, good night everyone." I said, and walked out of the room, grabbing my dress first.

I went into her room. It was all pink. I hate pink. I took off the wet pink dress, and put on my black one. That felt better. I then went into the purple bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
